The present invention relates both to telephone-activated alarm systems and to illuminated address display fixtures. More particularly, the present invention relates to residential address display fixtures which are equipped with emergency signaling apparatus to alert local authorities and neighbors when an emergency situation results. The instant invention relates further to alarm-equipped signaling devices which are activated by telephone.
The prior art reflects numerous illuminated housings or fixtures which display certain indicia. For example, it has long been known to provide a generally cubical enclosure with some form of lighting system to back-light numbers or letters displayed on a front side. In this manner, particularly at night, passers-by may readily see the street address of a building equipped with the apparatus. Illuminated indicia-displaying signs of this general nature are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,155 issued Dec. 23, 1930 to Farrell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,005, issued to Hunt on May 6, 1980. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,457, issued Mar. 3, 1981 to Lordier, discloses a basic illuminated display for house numbers. An internal incandescent bulb disposed within a generally box-like enclosure illuminates a front face member with numerals indicating the address.
It is also known to combine a basic house address display device with an emergency flashing light. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,265 issued to Davis on Sept. 9, 1986, discloses an address display system in which the house numerals are disposed on a translucent wall illuminated by a conventional internal bulb. A flashing emergency light is also disposed within the housing. The emergency light may be actuated by the occupant from a remote switch within the residence to warn passers-by of the need for assistance. A reflector is associated with the emergency light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,753 issued May 13, 1986 to Harper provides an indicia display system which flashes a red light to warn of an emergency situation within the house.
However, structure disclosed by the aforementioned prior art patents must typically be activated by the user from a remote switch located somewhere within the house. Unfortunately, it is unlikely that the average person confronted with an actual emergency would remember to activate the light switch. Moreover, in the event the path to the switch were blocked, as by smoke or fire, the person may be unable to reach the apparatus. And, a visitor or person unacquainted with the residence or the particular alarm system probably would not realize that the system existed.
Hence it would seem desirable to provide an emergency light signal which is automatically activated in response to behavior typically associated with an emergency situation. Suggestion for a response-oriented system is found in the Skarman U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,155, issued Feb. 11, 1986. Therein is disclosed a portable emergency light which is activated in response to an audible smoke alarm signal. The light may be selectively positioned to assist users to escape from smoke-filled or darkened buildings.
With the recent widespread deployment of the 9-1-1 emergency telephone system, the first response of the average person to an emergency may be to simply pick up the telephone and dial the numbers 9-1-1. Further, such a response might be typical of visitors or other strangers to a residence who may find themselves in an emergency situation, especially where panic or extreme stresses are encountered. Hence we have provided a system for generating an emergency signal in combination with a house lighting system, which automatically generates an emergency warning signal when the telephone number 9-1-1 is dialed.